Five Kittehs and a Robin
by shattered petal
Summary: When Alphonse goes to check on his kittens, he finds a surprise amongst the fur.


**Title**: Five Kittehs and a Robin  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Humour/Friendship**  
><strong>**Rating**: K+

* * *

><p>Alphonse shot to his feet. His heart thudded against his chest, and he widened his eyes in panic. Oh God, he had done it again! If he was to keep this up, then his poor babies would die from starvation. That thought alone made Alphonse shiver. A ball formed in his throat.<p>

Not his precious kittehs.

His older brother gave him a look. Al appreciated the fact leaving the table when he hadn't finished his food was impolite, but. . . this was much more important! He swallowed and turned to Edward whose mouth was currently stuffed.

'I. . . need to go to the loo.' Edward exchanged glances with Winry who had also stopped midchew. They nodded together slowly.

Edward swallowed. 'Sure, brother, go ahead.'

'Thank you!' And without further ado, Alphonse hurried up the staircase and into his bedroom.

'That's the fourth time he's needed to go to the loo during dinner,' Edward muttered, eyeing his food suspiciously.

'Wow, you counted?' Winry asked, quite disgusted.

Alphonse was relieved he couldn't hear their bickering. He dashed over to a chest of drawers, and slid one open grabbing a packet of cat food. He then rushed to the large cupboard and swung it open. He sighed and knelt down to his five furry animals and poured out a few cat biscuits for them.

'You're all so cute!' Alphonse said. 'One day my brother might look in here, so I need to move you out sometime,' his face fell, 'Not that I want to do that anytime soon. . . Here you go.' He passed a biscuit to a small ginger. 'You're pretty. . .' Alphonse then spotted a shoe. He frowned and realised it was a long, green boot. Grey tights were tucked into them, and then he saw a bright red top with a big "R" on the chest and–

'Who the heck are you?'

Alphonse yelped and scrambled backwards. He stared, wide eyed, at his visitor. The kittens were completely unnerved. It was a boy, possibly his age, and he was holding onto one of the kittens protectively. Alphonse swallowed. He looked. . . weird.

'Why. . . Um. . .' Alphonse pulled a face. 'Why do you wear a sleep mask?'

The boy gave him a weird look. 'I don't wear a sleep mask!'

'Yeah you do,' Alphonse gestured to the green eye mask attached to the boy's face.

'You idiot! This is my uniform. I've got important jobs to do, and I need to wear this. Don't you know who I am?' He sounded impatient and horribly rude. Alphonse would have been happy to make friends with him, but not anymore. He wasn't very fond of obnoxious people.

'I've never seen you in my life.' Alphonse crawled over to his kittens and picked each one. The boy gasped.

'_Hey_!'

'These are my kittens!'

'I found them!' The boy recoiled. He looked away. 'Not that I. . .' he carefully placed the kitten he was holding down, '. . . want them.'

Alphonse cuddled his cats close to him and buried his face into their fur. He then gave the boy a reproachful look. The boy continued to give him a dirty expression, his eyes glancing towards the kittens occasionally. Hm, maybe Alphonse should share. . .

Reluctantly, Alphonse gave the boy back the kitten he was holding. He squinted his eyes, not taking it.

'What's your name?' the boy demanded.

'Hold on – you tell me how you got into my cupboard first, then I'll answer your questions.'

'Don't you talk to me like that!' He now stood to his feet. 'I can kill you easily if you're not careful.'

Alphonse smiled. 'Yeah right. I'd like to see you try, haha! I think you and my brother would get along well.'

The boy raised his eyebrows. He frantically looked around. 'Wait, where am I?'

Alphonse now began to show sympathy. This boy must be lost. . . somehow. He thought for a moment. 'You must have used Alchemy to get here–'

'Used _what_?'

'Alchemy. . . You don't know what Alchemy is?'

'Shut up with your Alchemy!' The boy furiously strode past him. He quickly glanced around the room and was about to head for the door, but a sudden impulse told Alphonse this boy shouldn't reveal himself. He quickly blocked the boy from continuing. 'Oh. . . You wanna have a fight now? I'm up for it! You won't stand a chance against me, you jackass!'

'Be quiet,' Alphonse said, lowering the boy's fists. 'You sound silly, but. . .' he began to chuckle, '. . . funny too. What's your name?'

'. . . I'm Robin.'

'Robin? That's a funny name.'

'Wh- Well, what's _yours_ then?'

'Alphonse Elric.'

'Ha, and you say _my_ name is funny?'

Alphonse scoffed and laughed a little. 'I've never known someone called "Robin" before. And where did you get those clothes from? They're really posh. But posh people I know don't wear the stuff you wear. It's more shirts, bow ties and jackets.'

'I don't care,' Robin said, moving away. 'I need to return now.' He stood for a moment, as if waiting for something to arrive and take him home. Robin said nothing for a long time.

'Did you get lost? I'm sure Granny Rockbell can provide you a–'

'I don't need to be provided anything!' Robin retorted, turning to the blonde, 'I. . . I don't even know how I got here!' He looked at Alphonse as if it was his fault completely.

'Let me help you.'

'I don't need your help!'

Alphonse shrugged and took a few steps back. 'Fine. I was only being nice. Maybe _you_ should be nice. That way you'll get friends and help–'

'You're such a wuss,' Robin stated. He returned to the kittens and sat between them, his hands gliding through their fur. 'All I did was sit in the cupboard to be with my kittens and. . . Um, I mean, they weren't _my_ kittens! They were, um. . . I'm not. . .' He looked at Alphonse, panic stricken, 'I don't love cats. They love _me_.'

The young Elric brother gave him a peculiar look. 'You seem confused with what you like and don't like.'

Robin said nothing. He watched the kittens in silence.

'I like kittens too–'

'I never said I liked kittens–'

'But my brother doesn't want me to keep them.' Alphonse sat next to Robin and petted one of the furry creatures. 'They're so cute though. How can you not like kittens?'

'_I told you I don't like kittens_!'

Alphonse jumped when he heard a knock against the door. He widened his eyes in panic. 'Al? You're dinner's getting cold and Winry and me are getting impatient sitting around for you to finish it.'

'Who's-?' Alphonse quickly covered Robin's mouth with his hand. The boy was very strong and he had trouble to keep hold of him.

'I'll come down in a minute!' Once he heard Edward's footsteps die away, he released Robin.

'What are you doing?'

Al screamed when the boy pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Robin aimed his fist at him.

'You got any last words, _punk_?'

'Get off me. I'm only trying to help!'

'Yeah right, you were trying to _kill_ me.'

Alphonse pulled a face. '_What_?' He struggled to pull Robin off him, and soon the boys were in a silly wrestling match with each other. Alphonse managed to pull Robin off him for a few seconds. 'I can't let you be seen by the others. They might. . . well, I dunno what they might do, but. . . something tells me you shouldn't be here.'

Robin stamped his foot and growled furiously. 'Why does it always happen to me? Why do I have to be stuck with the wuss? _WHY_?'

'You're nasty.'

'You're a wet blanket.'

'Al? What's going on in there?'

It was Winry. Al gasped and grabbed Robin's arm.

'Hey, we're coming in, okay? You sure you're all right?'

In one quick movement, Alphonse shoved Robin back into the cupboard, quickly placing the kittens back inside too and slammed the door shut. He jumped when Winry barged the door open. Edward followed behind and the two looked around the room and then at him.

'You all right?' Winry asked, noticing Al's flustered expression.

'Yeah. I, um. . . was tidying my room.'

Ed cocked an eyebrow. 'You were doing what?'

'Well your dinner is still on the table. Do you want it?' Winry asked.

'No. . . I'm full now, thanks.'

'Oh now you tell us!' Edward exclaimed. Winry scolded Edward for shouting and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door, their bickering fading away.

Alphonse opened the cupboard door, ready to give an explanation to Robin why he couldn't leave the room, only to find five kittens purring at his feet. The boy was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>: Hi, thank you very much for reading. Now I don't know Damian's character at all, and only got some background and personality info from my friend Starlightlovesya123. I hope he's at least a little in character, but I honestly don't know him much, haha! This was fun to write, considering the circumstances with the characters. Complete crack, but hey-ho.


End file.
